Just Desserts
by Harry's Treat
Summary: Nothing says New Orleans like beignets ;)


**Hi ya! I know it's been awhile but I am finally back! Most of the Klaroline fandom is aware of the hype over 'Beignets' and Klaroline so I decided to give my beautiful fandom a treat with this smutty one shot and yes, it involves 'Beignets'. ;) **

**WARNING: VERY SMUTTY.**

The morning light beaming from the window struck Caroline's angelic face in an instant. Her eyes fluttered open as they wandered the room she was in. Caroline sat up on the bed, her small hands clutching the white satin sheets that covered her naked body. A wide grin forming on her face as her mind reminisces over the night before, her first night in New Orleans, with _him_. It's been 10 years since the last time Caroline saw Klaus; the night of her high school graduation where he made his eternal vows to her. With years of fighting off how she actually felt about Klaus, she finally came to terms, that as to him, they are each other's endgame. Her decision to finally be with him in New Orleans was not an easy one and took nearly a decade before she could gain the courage to leave her life in Mystic Falls behind. The shocked expression on Klaus's face when he opened the door to an awaiting Caroline was enough to male her smile. Her simple words "I'm home" was all Klaus needed to hear. That first night together was spent in endless, sweet, passionate love making. After years of them being a part, there was no way they were keeping their hands off of each other. Caroline never thought she could feel like this, so happy and loved. The sound of the bedroom door creaking open snapped Caroline out of her trance as she slipped into another one with the sight of her hybrid lover entering the room. He gave her his signature smirk before walking into the room with a tray of good in his large hands. Caroline couldn't help but bite her lip at his presence. Admiring his toned shirtless body, perfect golden curls and godly face was enough to cause the throbbing in between Caroline's legs. Klaus seemed to have noticed his effect on her as grinned and walked over to the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand.  
>"Good morning, love." Klaus said in a hush tone.<br>"It really is a good morning." Caroline stated with a smile. Since the moment she arrived last night she can't help but smile.  
>"I never thought I would experience this." Klaus said.<br>"Experience what?" Caroline scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.  
>"Waking up to an angel in my bed." Klaus couldn't help but smirk just as Caroline couldn't help but smile. She covered her blushing face with the sheets. The way Klaus made her feel was almost indescribable. He made her feel more confident and sexy than she ever thought she was capable of. She never liked showing her embarrassment in front of him, especially him being 1,000 years old. To this day she can't seem to figure why someone as experienced as him would be so intrigued by a young baby vampire like her, but at this moment in time none of that mattered. Klaus pulled the sheets away from her face, revealing a still bashful Caroline.<br>Klaus chuckled. "You don't have to feel embarrassed in front of me Caroline."  
>"I know, but sometimes I can't help it when you say stuff like that to me." She explained with a slight pout.<br>"Well it's not my fault that I'm a man who speaks nothing but the truth."  
>"See what I mean!" She playfully hit his shoulder. Klaus's involuntarily laughter filled the room with her playful gesture as he scooted closer to her on the bed, giving Caroline the opportunity to straddle his torso. Klaus's hands instantly finding home at her waist, trying to push off the satin sheets that are still covering her naked body. She stopped his greedy hands from going any further. Klaus giving her a frustrated look which only added to Caroline's amusement.<br>"Breakfast first. "Caroline slightly demanded with a grin. She loved the affect she had on him.  
>"There's a tray full of treats, have at it."<br>"Mmm...you choose." Caroline said with much excitement. She noticed an almost light spark in his eyes as if he just thought of a new idea. Confusion read all over her face as she observed his mysterious grin. "What's that look for?" She asked.  
>"Nothing, nothing at all love." Klaus replied as he lifted Caroline off his lap to bring the tray of desserts closer to him. He took the plate of beignets off the tray which brought a huge smile to Caroline's face.<br>"Nothing says New Orleans more than beignets!" Caroline excitedly stated as she brushed her blonde curls over one shoulder with her hand. Klaus, amused by his girl's thrill over the delicious powdered dessert, took one off the plate and brought it to her awaiting mouth. Caroline roughly bit into the treat as if she's never eaten a day in her life. Klaus completely out of words at the sight. Her moans and the way she seductively licked the powder off her lips was driving Klaus crazy. Caroline was caught off guard with Klaus's rosy lips hungrily attached to hers. She instantly melted into the kiss, moaning at the combination of him and the sweet taste of the beignet on her lips. Caroline climbed back onto his lap, her legs straddling both sides of his waist. Caroline harshly tugged at his curls causing Klaus to moan, making a pathway for Caroline's tongue into his mouth. Their mutual moans causing Caroline to rock her hips against his already hard shaft. His large hands harshly gripped her hips as she continued to move against him. Klaus detached their lips and Caroline whimpered from the loss of contact until he began leaving rough kisses down her neck. "Klaus." Caroline moaned as he deeply sucked on her neck with his human teeth, ensuring to leave a mark. Her hands began to wander down his chest until he stops her. He flips them over, for him now hovering over her body.  
>"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.<br>"I'm going to have breakfast." Klaus replies as he takes the sheet away from her body, exposing her flawless olive skin to his hungry blue eyes. His hands explored every inch of her body, making Caroline squirm underneath him. He left kisses from her neck, down the alley of her breast and down her stomach. Klaus came back up to retrieve a beignet from the breakfast tray. Sprinkling the white powder down her body and bringing the pastry in between their bodies. "Klaus! What are you doing?!" Caroline giggled  
>"You said breakfast first. I'm just doing as you said." Klaus smirked before planting a light kiss to her lips and venturing lower down her body. Caroline began to quietly moan as Klaus licked the sweet white powder off her stomach before his tongue made contact with her perfectly shaped breast, licking off the powder. "Oh my god." Caroline moaned as Klaus took one of her perked nipples into his mouth while one hand rubbed over the other. "Klaus...lower...please." Caroline begged, in desperate need of some release. She tried pushing his head down but he fought against her.<br>"Eager, huh?" He grinned against her skin.  
>"Stop being a tease." Caroline huffed. Klaus smirked up at his lover before his rosy lips made kissed down her stomach. His breath hit her very wet entrance, causing Caroline to slightly buck up her hips. He lightly kissed her inner thighs before looking up at her.<br>"I'm going to eat you out until your hips buck up and your legs shake." He whispered against her skin. Caroline bit her lip in anticipation almost cumming from his words alone. The beignet was placed by her entrance as Klaus began his attack. The room was full of moans as Caroline's hips instantly bucked up to make more contact with his mouth. "Agh...Klaus. Please..." Klaus groaned beneath her, the mixture taste of the beignet and her arousal was overwhelming his intense hybrid senses. He wrapped his arms underneath her legs to bring her closer as he continued devouring her. Caroline's eyes were air tight closed, the rough sensation making her first orgasm pass but at the rate Klaus is going, she was sure going to experience another one. "Oh my..." She trailed off as his tongue entered directly into her, making it clear that Klaus already finished the dessert. She tugged at his hair making him groan deeper against her skin. "Oh...Klaus! I'm close!" His tongue moving at a faster rate making Caroline's olive toned legs began to violently shake as she experienced her second orgasm of that morning. Klaus kissed back up her body to leave a soft but longing kiss on her lips. He brought her golden blonde curls behind her ear. He removed himself from her body and laid right beside her on the king size bed. Caroline's chest rising up and down at a staggering pace as she tried to catch her breath.  
>"Wow...that was..."<br>"I know." Klaus grinned before lying beside her on the bed. "That was the best breakfast I have ever had."  
>"Yeah...I see why beignets are your favorite." Caroline lightly chuckled as her breathing rate began returning to normal.<br>"Hopefully more mornings like this in the future?" Klaus added as he turned to make eye contact with the girl he loves. His fingers intertwined with hers and just the smallest contact with each other set them off.  
>"Defiently. But I need a shower." Caroline gave him a wide grin. As lust began to fill her eyes again. Her need to be with him becomes stronger each time they are together, and she wouldn't want it any other way.<br>"Someone looks like they're in need of a round 2." Klaus smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes at his accurate assumption. "I take that as a yes?" He cheekily asked as he hovered over her once more.  
>"Take that as a later." Caroline said lightly pushing against his toned chest.<br>"And I take that as a now." Klaus concluded. Before Caroline could protest, Klaus used his vamp speed to instantly get out of the bed and swoop Caroline over his shoulder. As he walked them out of the room.  
>"Klaus! I said later!" Caroline's screams mixed with her constant laughter as they exited out the room.<p>

**A/N: I know this isn't my best but I hope you all still enjoyed it. The reason I have not really been posting much is because my laptop is not working and I have yet to retrieve a new one. But when I do there is much more Klaroline goodness to come. I have already started thinking of ideas for my first multi chapter story. I love you all and PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, they are much appreciated! :)**


End file.
